


Warmth

by hyumagashi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Matchstick ????, i really don’t know what to call this, prompt, request!, sorry lol, writer is still really bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: It’s raining, it’s cold outside, and Jinsol can’t seem to get a ride back home. Her only friend since she started working here, offers to let her stay at her small and cramped apartment until she can find a ride.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbfish/gifts).



> Honestly, I’ve been holding off writing LOONA fanfiction. I absolutely love these girls to DEATH but since I’m gay I’m not rlly uhhh into wlw 😔 but i’m sure the ao3bits are.
> 
> I wasn’t sure where to go with this, like I said before. Not to experienced in the wlw field 😭 please don’t murder me! I just hope you guys enjoy this!

“Well, how long will you be?”

Jinsol wondered, she was standing outside her workplace. Standing under the awning that didn’t really seem to do a good job at keeping her from getting wet. Her hair was soaked, and her clothes were already beginning to get wet as well. But luckily, she always had a change of clothes inside the building.

The man on the other end could only reply with ‘I’m not really sure, I’m sorry.’ Which had only gained a really annoyed groan from Jinsol.

”It’s okay...I’ll just cancel the ride. Thank you.”

She had announced before hanging up, there was a reason why she had never used uber. She wasn’t crazy about it, but now she knew it probably wasn’t the best decision.

Jinsol really had no other way to get home, she attended a university far far away from her parents. And she didn’t really know anybody, because she never made an attempt to make any friends while in the university. Besides one girl she sat next to in class.

Her name was Jungeun.

She never liked the idea of staying in a dorm. So, instead she got an apartment not too far from the school. But, it was still too far to walk from her job. Especially in the rain.

She figured she should just stand for a little, waiting for the rain to pass so she could make an attempt to walk home, but she really didn’t know if she was up for it.

She had only been standing there for 10 minutes, 10 minutes only felt like 2 hours. She wasn’t sure what to do, this storm really didn’t seem like it was going to die down soon.

”Jinsol?”

Jinsol looked to her right, seeing Jungeun walk in her direction with an umbrella in her hands that could probably fit the two of them.

”Hey,” Jinsol replied nervously, as she wasn’t too keen on being seen with her hair completely soaked. “Sorry. I couldn’t find anyone to ride me home. So, I’m waiting for the rain to pass.”

Jungeun didn’t mind though, as she thought the rain looked aesthetically pleasing on Jinsol’s hair.

”It’s okay, I can understand. But, we should probably get you warmed up. You could catch a cold.”

Jinsol couldn’t help but nervously laugh at Jungeun’s hospitality, that sounded nice. But, she really didn’t want to ruin her place.

”Thank you, but I’m okay. I’m all wet, and I wouldn’t wanna ruin your furniture.”

Jinsol had said in an attempt to be polite, but Jungeun wasn’t going to let her friend stand out here in the rain, shivering.

”No, really! My apartment isn’t far from here. It would be better than getting a cold in the morning, promise.”

Jinsol still wasn’t too sure about it, but she did have a point. It was wet and cold outside.. and the temperature was beginning to drop.

”My clothes are inside. One second, please.”

She starts for the building behind her, going to grab a change of clothes while Jungeun stayed outside, waiting for Jinsol.

It only took a couple minutes, but Jinsol finally made her way outside back to Jungeun. Jungeun nods as she sees Jinsol walk outside with her bag of clothes. Jinsol stops under Jungeun’s umbrella, nodding to let her know they could leave.

”Let’s go.”

Jinsol and Jungeun began their walk, Jinsol was never any good at making small talk, so it was up to Jungeun to decide what they were going to talk about.

”I had no idea you worked there. Otherwise, I would have came to see you.”

Jungeun states, Jinsol nods in return. She never told people much about her private life, she didn’t think it was interesting in the slightest. So, what she did outside of school was kind of something only Jinsol knew.

”Ah, I didn’t really think it was interesting,” Jinsol says as she begins to laugh anxiously again. “I don’t think I’m really that interesting of a person.”

”Of course you are, Jinsol. I’m sure you’re more interesting than you believe.”

That was the first time anyone has ever called Jinsol _interesting_ , and she really didn’t know how to..respond?

”Ah, thank you. I don’t think anyone’s ever considered me interesting!”

She says in an ‘enthusiastic’ tone, when in reality, it’s how she’s felt all her life. She’s usually always kept to herself anyway, so who cares who found her interesting, supposedly.

”I think everyone can be interesting, when you think about it, nobody is really the same person,” Jungeun responds, allowing herself to fall into her own views of the world. “Wouldn’t you agree.”

They had entered the apartment complex, with Jinsol still deep in thought about the statement Jungeun had just made.

”...I guess so.”

Jungeun escorted Jinsol into the elevator, her dripping umbrella made a trail from the entrance to the elevator. And Jinsol couldn’t help but observe the dripping water.

“I couldn’t grab a bag on my way in, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.” 

The elevator door opens, allowing Jinsol and Jungeun to step out and start walking to her apartment. Jungeun unlocks the door to her apartment, allowing Jinsol to make her way inside.

Warmth was the first thing that welcome Jinsol into her friend’s apartment. The apartment wasn’t all that big, but it wasn’t like Jinsol cared all that much for the size. As long she could get out of these wet clothes.

“The bathroom is that way, by the way.”

Jungeun pointed, Jinsol raised her clothes to her chest. Nodding, walking over to the bathroom. 

“Thanks.”

She enters the bathroom, beginning to sigh as she set her clothes down by the sink. Jinsol began removing her wet clothing, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat cold as she began taking off her now drying clothes. But, there was nothing a shower couldn’t fix.

After ringing out her wet clothing, she climbed into the shower. Turning on the water, she allowed the water to go from cold to warm. She spent a bit of time in the shower, trying to figure out if she wanted to run back to the school and collect the things she needed to study, or if she wanted to ace the test again.

She steps out of the shower, and begins to dry herself off. Jinsol only had really baggy clothing, and she couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t get anything _better._ It shouldn’t matter though.. It’s a friday evening, she didn’t need to look good for anything this weekend.

Jinsol put her clothes on, walking out of the bathroom to find Jungeun. She looked around the apartment, but couldn’t seem to find her. Jungeun must have heard Jinsol walking around the apartment looking for her, because she opened the door to her room slightly just so that Jinsol could see where she was at.

“I'm here.”

Jungeun said, with Jinsol jumping slightly. But she nodded sheepishly, making her way inside of Jungeun’s room.

Jungeun was studying for her midterms that were happening in less than a week, a lot of things seemed to be down on her notes. To Jinsol, it was pretty overwhelming. But to Jungeun, she was just doing what was required to pass.

Jinsol sits next to Jungeun while she fills some more things out. Eventually, she decided to take a short break. Setting her notebook down, she begins rotating her wrists. Relieving some of the tension in her wrists, or at least trying to.

“For tonight—I think this is good.”

Jungeun wasn’t too sure if she should continue later or tomorrow, maybe tomorrow will be better for her wrist to some extent.

“I didn’t think you needed to write so much.”

Jinsol had added, making Jungeun laugh a little bit. Jinsol didn’t study all that much though, so the note-taking part of studying seemed so demanding. And Jinsol just didn’t want to deal with it.

“I’m taking a few classes this semester, so I need to remember a lot. Writing things down seems to be one of the ways it helps me.”

Jungeun says as she begins to stand up, she had her window open. So, it was beginning to get a little cold in her room. She decides to get a blanket for the two of them.

I like to keep the window open, so I hope this helps.”

She says as she begins to wrap Jinsol with the blanket, Jinsol decides to keep herself under the blanket, allowing her body to get used to the heat.

“It’s fine, thanks.”

Jinsol replied, she left a spot open for Jungeun. If she was cold, she was sure that Jungeun was cold too.

Jungeun smiles, and begins to climb into the blanket huddle with Jinsol. They sat down together in the heavy blanket, like peas in a pod.

Jinsol lets out a very long, but also very satisfied sigh as she begins to let her head rest on Jungeun’s shoulder. 

Jungeun’s simple response, was to pull Jinsol closer to her. And soon, the two of them were holding each other in their embrace. Trying to keep each other warm on this cold day. Jinsol began to blow hair our of her face, before resting her head back down on her shoulder.

Before, she realized that she needed to call someone else to give her a ride home. Yet, on second thought. Jinsol thinks she likes it here better, with Jungeun.

“You don’t need to go home tonight, you can stay here if you want.”

It was almost as though Jungeun had read her mind, Jinsol looked up at her for a second, but decided that maybe a ride home was just a phone call too far..

“Sure! I’d love to stay.” Jinsol says as she began to place her head back onto Jungeun’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what to expect other than singing in the rain jokes but... I hope y’all enjoy this 🙈
> 
> Also praying that the people that requested this don’t try to murder me for writing this 3 months after it’s request 😐😐😐
> 
> I’m not too sure how Koreans interact when it comes to having people over so like—- don’t kill me? 😭😭
> 
> I’m also writing this when I’m real real tired so I’m sorry for any.. typos 😔
> 
> But, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
